All Things Will Come to Pass
by sessile
Summary: Mugen and Jin on the path of mutual discovery. Fuu butts in. Wacky highjinks ensue. [MugenJin]


"All Things Will Come to Pass"

by sessile

Summary: Mugen and Jin on the path of mutual discovery. Fuu butts in. Wacky highjinks ensue.

Disclaimer: Not mine, someone else's, I'm a vampire of creativity. Happy?

Author notes: Forgive any erroneous displays of Japanese language, culture, or history--my knowledge of which has been culled from a lotta anime and manga. Gomen nasai! Also, review my story, kudasai!

x

"I _knew_ it!"

Jin and Mugen froze.

"I _knew_ it!" Fuu shouted at them, pointing an accusing finger. "I knew that there was something totally weird about the way you guys wanted to kill each other--you never left each other alone at first, I had to stop you guys from chopping off each others' heads--but then all of the sudden you're, like, finishing each other's sentences and still never leaving each other alone, but in a different way--always trust a woman's intuition, I say--but _nooo_, don't listen to cute li'l Fuu, what does _she_ know--"

At this point Mugen was trying to figure out the best way to punch a woman without coming across as a "bad guy" and Jin had reassembled himself so no one could tell what had just happened. Mugen saw this, then leapt up, intent on Fuu.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't do anything to me just 'cause I caught you guys in your perverted little act! (I guess all those rumors about samurai were true.) Wait, wait--_ow!_"

Mugen heard a loud _clump_ after shoving Fuu outside and slamming shut the screen. _That'll teach that little bitch to come in without knocking_--

"Chotto matte--where are you going?"

"This is not right," Jin replied quietly, heading towards the door.

Mugen's mouth opened to say something that involved "you," "now," and "floor" (or "futon," if there was one close by), but Jin stood before him, samurai pride flowing from restrained gaze down to his neat kimono, to his ever-present swords and slim, graceful hands that held them, all the way down to the floor and spreading in an ever-widening pool around him. Mugen was dumbstruck, unable to reconcile the urges still tugging at his (lower) body and utterly proud and male samurai leaving through the door.

_This is bullshit_, Mugen thought. _Fuck eating--I'm gonna get a whore._

x

Fuu sat in the teahouse, sipping compulsively on her drink and unable to sit still. _What the hell is going to happen now?_ she thought. _Are those two going to get into some big drama and have to split up and force me to choose between going with one or the other or, or worse--make me go_ alone?_ What am I supposed to do if I go alone? I mean, I may be a strong woman, but I can't fight off a bunch of guys if they decide they wanna have their way with me--oh, _man_, this is so messed up. I'm so screwed._

Speak of the devil in a small town--Fuu saw Jin quickstep his way out of the inn and to the left. _Where is he going?_

A few beats later, Mugen strutted determinedly out and took a right. _Where is_ he_ going?_

Because she was nervous and admittedly meddlesome (but not "a pain in the fucking ass" as Mugen once put it), Fuu thought, _I should follow them. But I can't follow both! Which one...?_

She decided to follow Mugen, because Mugen was crazy and liable to do something in the crazy vein. _Jeez, I hope he doesn't do something ridiculous and buy some expensive-ass whore._

x

"_Her!_ I want _that_ bitch!"

"Kudasai--sir, if you are to solicit our establishment, we require that you maintain a certain decorum--"

"What the fuck--I have money!" Mugan held up a couple of ryu to prove his point.

"Hai, and so does everyone else here, sir--"

Mugen didn't have time for this bullshit. Going too long without a woman was a pain in the ass, but he didn't know it could make you insane, so it he needed to fix this, _now_.

Mugen beaned the proprietor in the face with the ryu and stormed inside, went to the where they stored the whores at, and grabbed that fucking hot one in the back.

"Where're the rooms?"

The whore just cocked a brow at him and glaced down at his hand, which had a fistful of her robes.

Mugen rolled his eyes and let go. "Better?"

The whore adjusted herself and walked off. "Follow me."

_Why do all the hot ones gotta have such a fucking attitude?_

Mugen was bit too intent on his mission to pay attention to the ruckus at the entrance, where there was the remarkable sight of a woman trying to force her way _into_ a brothel, and not the other way around.

x

"All right. Strip, lady. I ain't got all day."

Of course, the bitch just gave him a look, and carefully began to disrobe herself.

"Oh come _on_--can't you just take it off?"

"This is a very expensive kimono," the whore said calmly. "From Kyoto. I only have two. I will not ruin it."

Dammit, could he trade her in for another one? Why'd he have to end up with the most difficult one in the bunch?

Thankfully, she finished quick, and sat herself neatly on the futon. Mugen smirked and chucked off his clothes in a couple of moves. He strode over and stood before her.

"Suck, bitch."

_At least she could follow the important directions--_

Mugen groaned loudly and grinned, closing his eyes. _Damn, she's good. Money well spent..._

--Jin, breathing loudly in his ear, gripping his shoulders--

Mugen's eyes popped open, startled. He looked down at the whore, hard at work.

"Enough--get off. Turn over, bitch."

Face impassive, the whore did as she was told.

_Kinda scrawny for a woman_, Mugan thought, frowning. "Where's the oil?"

"I'm fine. You won't need it."

"You want me to go in the back end without oil? All right, but I don't want to hear any complaining--"

The whore threw a look over her shoulder, eyebrows raised. "I didn't think--" She paused, then turned her head back. "Gomen. On the dresser."

Mugen poured out a handful and slathered some on his dick. He went over and knelt down, dripped the rest between her bony ass. She only twitched slightly when he twisted a finger in there.

Mugen positioned himself and gave a hard push inside. _Fuck..._ He thrusted again, and the whore made a small grunt.

"Daijoubou?"

"Hai."

Mugen began fucking in earnest, gripping hard onto the woman's waist. He let his mind go--been _too_ damn long...

A few more thrusts and Mugen was on the brink. A few more and he saw Jin face-down on the futon, brow furrowed and mouth open, gasping.

Mugen twitched. "_Nnn...!_"

x

Jin sneezed into his sleeve. A sudden breeze picked up, the leaves rustled quietly as they brushed past him. Jin stood for a moment with his sword in hand. The sun cast a beam of light through the treetops, pale gold through vivid emerald.

He assumed a stance and begun an old kata for the 47th time.

_I should have not given in_.

The top of the brush flew off cleanly to the side.

_Not with him_.

Jin's muscles were aching. His sword shuddered slightly through certain sweeps, and he barely landed the cuts properly.

_A distraction. I must let go and forget_.

The breeze blew past him again, chilling his backside. He shivered.

_A weakness. Not again._

x

Fuu leapt up as soon as Mugen shuffled out the door.

"_How much did you spend?_"

Mugen glared down at her. "_None of your damn business_."

"Mugen, I'm _sooo_ hungry! We were supposed to have this big feast tonight, remember! Now we'll be lucky if we can get some frickin' onigiri!"

"Look, go get a job cleaning shit or something. I don't give a fuck."

Mugen started to walk off.

"What the hell happened between you and Jin!" Fuu shouted at his back.

Mugen whirled at her. Fuu started to back up, but looked at him for an answer.

"Look, whatever it was, it's probably not that bad--maybe if you two just talked things over, everything'll get fixed--"

_Damn, his sword's sharp_, was Fuu's only thought as she stared down the length of Mugen's weapon.

"You need to shut up, you little bitch." After a beat Mugen reholstered his sword. "So sick of your shit..." he mumbled as he started to walk off again.

Fuu didn't do anything until he disappeared behind a corner. Then she nearly dropped.

_This is _sooo_ messed up._

She stood for a second, watching the sun glow a blazing orange on the horizon.

_I wonder what Jin's doing_.

x

"Nn... nn... _haa...!_"

Jin heard a few drops patter to the ground. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, feeling the jagged bark under his left hand and hearing himself panting. Jin saw the dampness on the side of the tree. He sighed and looked for some leaves to wipe everything down with.

Jin twitched when his ears picked up the sound--someone was coming towards him. They'd reach him in about 20 seconds. He rubbed his hands clean quickly and began to adjust his kimono.

"Oi. Jin."

Jin's head shot up. About a hundred feet away stood Mugen.

Jin bent his head down again, finishing what he was doing. "Hai."

Running, though tempting, was not an option. Jin prepared to face him like he faced all his battles--with focus, calm, and dignity.

x

_Why's his face red?_

Mugen was puzzling over that thought when he smelled it--fresh come. Shocked, his eyes flicked back to Jin's face. Hard, unyielding, and pale as snow (with a faint flush in his cheeks).

"Mugen. What do you want?"

_Stupid question--_

Jin saw the look in his eyes and reacted in the worst fucking way possible--Mugen heard the _click_ of the Jin's katana being released from its sheath.

Mugen could almost feel the circuits overload and burn out in his brain. Fucking Jin or fighting Jin were great ideas in their own right, but completely opposed goals.

But either way, they both involved _beating_ Jin. So--

With a great cry, Mugen swung out his sword and charged. He was almost on top of Jin when he saw the parry come up out of the corner of his eye.

_Christ, he's so fast--_

Mugen leaped back and up, swinging once on the tree branch before flying toward Jin, slashing.

The blow barely landed--Jin had slid backwards and now Mugen was heading face-first toward the ground--

The roll toward Jin turned out to be a good idea--he sprang and hurled himself into Jin's stomach, knocking him down.

_Now what can the fucking bishounen do_--

"_Ow!_ Mother_fucker_--"

Mugen's head was vibrating with pain--that was a nasty kick Jin delivered to his shin--but he was still on top--all he had to do was--

--Mugen reared up and threw a solid blow into Jin's face--

--which barely registered--Jin was too busy leveraging his foot into Mugen's hip, and Mugen found himself abruptly tossed onto his back. Jin flipped over and darted quickly for his blade.

But not quick enough--Mugen launched himself at Jin's backside, and Jin collapsed under him wtih a satisfying _whoof_. Mugen's hand shot out and latched onto Jin's.

"Stay still."

Mugen felt muscles stiffening under him and he twisted Jin's arm, shoving Jin's hand up the center of his back. Jin gave a short grunt and stilled.

Mugen looked down at his prey, for a second confused about what to do next, but the answer came readily: Jin's robe had been tugged down in the process of their tussling, and his lean shoulders were exposed, skin nearly glowing in the sunlight. Mugen bent down and latched his mouth onto nape of Jin's neck--Jin tasted impossibly clean, sweet--

"_OW!_"

Jin somehow kicked him in the same shin again. _Don't let go, don't let go--fuck, that_ hurts_--he needs to stop--_

Mugen flipped over onto his back, taking Jin with him. He snaked his free hand down and grabbed--

"--_Nanda..._?" Mugen gave a light squeeze and Jin instinctively pushed into his hand. "You're hard."

Jin just laid there, panting.

"...Does fighting always make you hard?"

A minute shake of the head. "...Not always."

Mugen took this in, then rubbed hard.

"_Aa_..." Jin's head fell back onto Mugen's shoulder. Mugen heard his gasping in his ear and gripped tighter.

He wanted this _now_ and he was gonna make Jin want it _now_ and everything was gonna happen _now_--

Mugen flipped both of them over and reared up so he could yank off Jin's kimono and just fucking... _devour_ all that white, white skin.

Jin raised himself up on all fours, and Mugen was about to something drastic to make him stay _put_, when Jin braced a hand on the tree trunk and said quietly, "Now."

Mugen must've blacked for a second because he abruptly found himself thrust deep into Jin, his mind stunned from the sensation. Mugen blinked and looked down. Jin's head hung low, but Mugen could hear him panting, and one hand was digging into the tree. Mugen moved again and it felt like they both shuddered at the same time.

Mugen was never one to do things by halves, so he grabbed hold of Jin's waist and began fucking him hard and fast. Mugen's eyes rolled back in his head, and every little noise and twitch Jin made sent shock to his brain.

_ohfuckohfuckohfuck--I'mgonna--I'mgonna--_

Jin was moaning, moaning, shuddering--"_Aa, aa_--"

_come_

x

Mugen yanked his shirt over his head and looked warily at Jin, who didn't appear at all like he got fucked within an inch of his life. Jin was staring off in the distance.

"I will still be the one who will kill you."

Mugen stared at him, hard, and then strode over and kissed him, hard. He got a taste of something pure before Jin broke it off. Jin stood back a step away from him, gaze implacable through his glasses, then turned and walked back toward town.

_One day I'm gonna nail this fucker to the ground_. Mugen kicked up his sword up from off the ground, snatched it in the mid-air, and followed.

x

Meanwhile, Fuu was engrossed with a copy of _Nanshoku Okagami_, eyes filled with tears.

_I just... never knew..._

--end--

_Nanshoku Okagami_: A book referenced in episode six, "Stranger Searching," about gay male life in 17th-century Japan. Thanks to Paula J. O'Keefe's awesome _Samurai Champloo_ fansite, AMALGAM, for info and book excerpts.


End file.
